The Tale of Red
by SupaStar-Man
Summary: The Tale of Red, and his journey through life. Accepting OC's! Please Review!
1. The Beginning of it All

A/N: Hey everyone, and welcome to my Fanfic! Please read and review, and be sure to tell me your OC ideas! (Form is on the bottom), for now, read and enjoy!

* * *

All great trainers start somewhere. Even the greatest of people start off as the most minor importance, but as they grow, so does their impact on life. Anyone can become a legend, but only through perseverance, the right attitude, and an unbreakable will. This is the story of one of those said people. His name is Red. In the beginning, Red was just like everyone else, an excited ten year old who dreamed of becoming the greatest Pokémon Trainer of all time, to be a champion. To gather up loyal and powerful Pokémon to join his time, to be not only partners in battle but to be friends. To meet extraordinary people with extraordinary Pokémon, and to do battle with those extraordinary Pokémon. But those where all just dreams at the time. For now, he'd be getting his first Pokémon, and set out from his hometown of Pallet Town to see the world and all the Pokémon it had to offer. At that time, no one could know what would become of this trainer. That's right, at that time, no one could've known the impact of what was happening...

*Ring!*Ring!*Ring!*

Red awoke groggily. For a ten year old, who are usually so full of energy, he had a tendency to be a notorious late riser. He looked at the clock. It blinked 7:30 back at him.

"7:30? Ugh...." He said as he tried to get back under his covers. _"It's usually set for 10. Why is it 7:30 today? Mom better not have set to do some chore for her..." _ He thought as his mind began to drift back to sleep. _"Wait...something important is happening today. I remember now."_ His thoughts continued, but his eyes were still closed. _"Oh wait, I'm 10 today. Man, how did I forget that? Silly me."_ This made him drift off even more. _"But then why is my alarm set early? I should get to sleep in on my birthday. Oh wait, you get your Pokémon at age 10..."_

It took a few seconds for the importance of that information to register in his head. But it did, following by the boy jolting up, as if he was never sleeping at all.

"I'm 10 today! Woohoo!" He cheered. He quickly got dressed, changing from his striped pajamas into a red cap with a matching red vest over a white shirt with some blue pants and sneakers. "Time to get my Pokémon..." He hummed to himself in a childish tune.

Pokémon had been a dream of Red's. It was the dream of all kids his age. Catch all the Pokémon, challenge the best of the best...everyone knew the drill. But Red was different. Most of the kids dream about it, but also think of other things they'd like to do, like be a famous actor or actress, be a top chef in a luxury restaurant, or maybe just even deliver the mail like their dads do. But Red was all Pokémon. The first time he'd seen a battle on TV, he felt called to do it. The excitement, the action, the roar of applause for the victor, those cool looking creatures called Pokémon....he knew he wanted to do that. This was the only thing Red had on his mind.

And he didn't just sit around and wait for it to happen either. He studied up. His town of Pallet, though not very big, had one of the biggest landmarks in all the region: The laboratory of Professor Oak, arguably the most esteemed Professor in Pokémon in the world. In addition to this, Red also happened to be neighbors with him (along with his bratty grandson who was the same age as Red, Green.) Red had frequently visited in lab and had looked ad the wide variety of books crammed in the shelves of the lab. At first he didn't bother reading anything, he just liked to look at all the pictures of the rare and powerful looking Pokémon and reading the name printed underneath. But as he got older and learned to read, he would also look at all the articles printed next to those pictures. He learned more and more, and it continued to fascinate him. His knowledge grew extensively. He had met twenty year olds that he found had less knowledge of Pokémon than him. But he could never quite clear the hurdle of learning more than his rival Green. After all, Green was Oak's grandson, he had 24/7 access to the lab, he could always be one step ahead of him. This continued to bother Red (It still does). But none of that mattered. He was getting his Pokémon today, and he could just show Green how much better he was.

"Good Morning Mom!" Said Red as he had ran downstairs, where his mother was making breakfast with her apron over her red dress. "Today's the day!"

"It sure is." Said his mother. While Red had prepared to become a Pokémon, his mother didn't just pass it off as a childish habit or phase. She had realized Red's potential almost as quick as Red himself had. She was sad to see him go, but she knew this is what Red was made to do, and bared it down. The movie blaring on the TV on the other room was rather fitting: And old film about two boys who leave home to live on the railroad. Red had already seen it countless times.

"Here's your breakfast, Red." His mother said, as she served him breakfast. Red began eagerly chowing down, he had other things to do. "So are you ready for your adventure?"

This was an irrelevant question. "Of course." Said Red as he continued to eat. "I've been ready forever!"

"Well then," Said his mom smiling, giving out a backpack to Red. "I've packed everything you need here. Food, repellent, spare clothes..."

"Geez, mom, stop treating me like a kid." Said Red, a little embarrassed. She hadn't been trying to, in fact it was that one moment where she remembered he was still just a kid. "Well, I'm off then!" He said as he finished his breakfast and was looking in a hurry to get to the lab.

"Wait, Red, shouldn't you give me a hug first?" Said his mom first. Red was rather reluctant to do anything that would slow his time, but nonetheless he allowed it He gave his mom a quick hug, and then eagerly left to the laboratory of Professor Oak.

"He really is growing up." Said his mother sadly as she witnessed Red leave his house. A small tear fell down her eye. She quickly wiped it.

"Hey! Professor! Are you here?" Called out Red as he opened the door to the laboratory. The sight of the place was not new to him. There were the shelves that contained the large amounts of books that Red had read countless times. There was the advanced looking technology and computers that where all running and doing research on who knows what. There where many other scientists, Professor Oak's assistants, who were jotting down various notes on clipboards and dressed on their lab gear. But Red could care less about those things. What he did care about was the table in the rear back of the lab and the three Pokéballs that were on it, and the two people standing with them.

The first one was a man who needed no introduction, he was Professor Oak himself. He was defined by the white lab coat he wore over his regular clothes, his frizzled gray hair, and his serious but at the same time friendly expression.

The second person was someone Red knew all too well. His black T-shirt, purple pants, and spiky brown hair had been seen by Red many times. He was Green, Red's already destined to be rival before they even had learned to speak.

"So you finally came." Said Green. "I was tired of waiting! I wanted to pick mine sooner, but Gramps said I had to wait for you."

"Oh yeah?" Said Red, reacting to this in a way a normal ten year old would. "I isn't gonna matter when you get your Pokémon, I'm gonna beat it all the same."

"Now, now, stop fighting there." Said Oak. He had always had a bit of a disappointment that these two talented kids couldn't get along better. "Welcome Red. I see you're looking as eager as ever." He smiled to Red. "And now that we're all here, you two are now allowed to select your Pokémon. I have three here for you, the same three I give to all my trainers: Charmander, Squirtle, and Bulbasaur."

"Alright! I know just which one I want!" Said Red as he went towards the table to select his Pokémon.

"Hey, no fair, I wanna pick first!" Complained Green.

"Well, you're gonna have to wait!" Said Red. "But I'll make it quick for ya. I pick Charmander!" He selected the Pokéball which contained the Pokémon and tossed it in the air, revealing the small, lizard like, flame-tailed Pokémon.

"Charmander!" It said, as it saw Red, and being domesticated it's whole life it knew right away that this person was his new owner.

"Well fine, I wasn't going to pick that one anyway." Huffed Green, as he selected another Pokéball. "I pick Squirtle!" From the Pokéball emerged the small blue turtle like Pokémon.

"Squirtle squirt!" It said, just as happily, seeing Green and recognizing him as his owner. He then noticed the Charmander by Red, and gave it a congratulatory nod, knowing that one of his fellow Pokémon had also been selected. Charmander nodded back, but the humans present where too caught up in their own goings-on to notice this.

"Heh, I think mine looks stronger." Said Green, happy with his selection and satisfactory of his looking stronger than Red's.

"Looks aren't everything." Assured Red.

"Are you asking for a battle?" Said Green, a little offended by the statement. "You'd be regretting it if you are."

"Well, I have no intention to lose my first battle either." Said Red.

"Hmph. Squirtle! Let's get ready to battle!" Said Green. The Squirtle was a bit surprised being given an order to battle so soon, but nonetheless understood and got in a battle position. Charmander noticed this and realized as well what was transpiring, and it too got in a battle pose.

"Alright Charmander, let's go!" Said Red, who was pumped for his first battle. When he was eight, his mom and taken him to Saffron City, the largest city in all the Kanto Region, and he had played a battle simulator at one of their fancy arcades. That was his only battle experience so far. But in a real battle for the first time, everything was coming naturally: The urge to give a command, the tension in the air, the concentrated look on his Charmander's face...he felt like he'd done it a thousand times.

"Squirtle, let's start with a tackle attack!" Said Green. The Squirtle flung itself towards the Charmander, ready to tackle it.

"Quick Charmander, dodge it!" Yelled Red. But it was too late. The Squirtle made direct contact with the fire lizard, knocking it backwards. It resulted in a few bruises on Charmander, but it still had done only a little damage.

"Hey, if that lizard can't outrun a turtle, mine really must be stronger!" Taunted Green.

While Red and Green where all caught up in the battle, Oak watched. He wanted to try and stop this battle, as he didn't want them to accidentally damage anything in the lab, but he realized that this was inevitable. For now he'd take a back seat enjoy what was occurring.

"Charmander, scratch!" Said Red, trying to retaliate. When he had played the simulator at Saffron, one of the hardest parts of battling was picking which move would be the most effective. But at this level, he knew he could only do two things: scratch and dodge.

"Char!" Said Charmander obediently, wanting to make up for the attack earlier. It charged at Squirtle with it's small claws raised and slashed down at the Squirtle. Direct hit. Squirtle had no time to dodge, and was now wincing over the claw marks that had scratched it's face.

"Don't mind it Squirtle! Just keep tackling!" Commanded Green. Squirtle nodded and began attempting various tackles. But Charmander was ready for them this time, dodging them all.

"Alright, ow try a scratch again!" Said Red, now knowing his Pokémon could dodge as long as it was prepared. Charmander then threw another scratch at the Squirtle, who was taking the offensive and therefore unguarded, resulting in another hit. It was now visible that Squirtle was getting worn out, as seen by it's excessive panting and various cuts and bruises.

"Not good..." Said Green seeing Squirtle was clearly tired. "I gotta think here!" He then had an idea. It was risky, but then again so was everything else he would do from this point.

"Charmander, we can end this with another Scratch! Let's do it!" Said Red, who could almost taste victory. Charmander then ran forward again, ready to end the battle.

"Squirtle! Use Growl!" Said Green. Squirtle then let out a large intimidating roar. Charmander knew it was only a method of intimidation, but nonetheless instinct kicked in and Charmander slowed down. "Now's our chance! Use Tackle!" Squirtle wasted no time in obeying the command, tackling the Charmander, weakening it more. The two Pokémon than looked at each other, both tired and exhausted. It seemed whoever struck next would win.

"_So it's come down to this" _Thought Oak. _"As expected, on their first battle it's neck and neck, no clear winner. But it will be decided here."_

"Charmander, Scratch!" Commanded Red, wanting to end the battle.

"Squirtle, Tackle again!" Yelled Green, wishing to do the same.

Both Pokémon lunged at each other. Squirtle tucked it's head and bashed it's head towards Charmander. Charmander reached out it's claws, wanting to strike Squirtle. It's hands reached Squirtle's charging head, and struck it down. The Squirtle was knocked out. Red had won.

"I...I DID IT!" Yelled Red, who pumped his fist and jumped in the air. Green could no longer have the edge. In the end, knowledge wasn't really everything. He had gotten off to a best start of his trainer career he could have hoped for.

But for the victory, there came a defeat. Green sulked. "How...could I lose! I lost! Dang it!" He said, clenching his fist. "This wasn't supposed to happen."

"That was very well done." Said Oak, applauding two boys. "That was one of the most splendid matches I have seen in a while."

"What are you talking about? I lost!" Said Green. "I want a rematch!" You could see his anger, he wanted to beat Red more than ever now.

"I would gladly accept, but you're out of Pokémon." Said Red. "You'll have to deal with it until get some more."

"Now, here are your Pokédexes." Said Oak as he handed each of them the small, orange, book-shaped machines. "These will record all the Pokémon you encounter. And of course, here are your Pokéballs to catch your Pokémon with." He then presented them with the small, red and white balls. "I wish you boys luck on your journey."

"Whatever, I'm out of here." Said Green, taking the things than leaving quickly. He didn't want to be around Red anymore after the loss he had suffered to him.

Red decided to follow suit. "Goodbye Professor!" Said Red. "Next time you see me, I'll be a Pokémon Master!"

Professor Oak smiled as he waved back as Red exited the door. "Good luck then!" He called out. He then pondered to himself. _"Red seems hotheaded, but in battle he's as calm as can be. Green is as knowledgeable in battle as they come, but he pushes his Pokémon a bit much. Nonetheless, they both have some of the highest caliber qualities I've seen in recent years. I might have just witnessed the beginning of an era here. I guess time will tell..."_ He then walked towards some of his assistants, and continued to help out with their work.

* * *

A/N: Alright then here's the form if you want to submit a character. Note that some characters will have larger roles than others, but I will try to make your character have a role in at least one chapter.

Name: Tell me the person's name (duh)

Age: Your character's age

Personality: Give me the traits and charecteristics of your character. Try to be specific so I don't screw up your characters

Appearance: What your character looks like. Again, try to be specific

Background: A little backstory of your character.

Pokémon: Tell me the Pokémon your trainer will have. I might do pre-evo's/evo's of the Pokémon depending on when your character appears, so just be ready for that.


	2. New Companions

A/N: Thanks for your characters everyone! I've already begun to think of ways how they'll incorporate into the story. But for now, Korona Karyuudo, I hope I got your character right!

* * *

Red stared at the grassy path in front of him. Route 1, where all trainers from Pallet Town begin their journeys. The name sounded fitting to Red for a place to start his journey.

"So my journey begins here!" Said Red happily to himself. He began venturing into the wild grasses, eager to run into more Pokémon. The battle with Green had been great, but it had quickly worn off and now Red was looking for even more battles.

It came soon enough. Suddenly, from one of the patches of wild grass, a Pokémon emerged. Red quickly identified it. It was a Pidgey, the small brown, birdlike Pokémon.

"A Pidgey, huh?" Grinned Red as he pulled out the Pokéball his Charmander was contained in. "I think I'll catch it!" Pidgey had been one of the few Pokémon Red had actually been able to see in real life on a regular basis. Though they weren't as cool as those big, dragon-like Pokémon he'd seen on TV, the fact to see a real Pokémon on a daily basis made Red have respect towards the small bird. "Go Charmander!" The fire lizard emerged from it's Pokéball.

"Char!" It said happily. It then saw the Pidgey. The Pidgey noticed it too. Their eyes locked. Their Pokémon Natural Instincts kicked in: It was time to battle. The Pidgey cawed as it dove from the air at Red's Charmander with a tackle attack. But this Pidgey was nothing compared to Green's Squirtle. Charmander easily dodged the attack.

"Alright! Now let's do a scratch!" Said Red. The Charmander lept at the Pidgey, but the Pidgey, being a flying type, simply flew out of the way.

"Scratch isn't gonna cut it..." Said Red. "Wonder if Charmander's learned enough to do ember?" He decided there was no harm in trying. "Charmander, try an ember!" His thoughts were confirmed, as Charmander then sprayed small specks of fire at the bird, critically injuring it, and causing it to fall to the ground. The look in the bird's eye said everything:_ I have been defeated. Capture me if you want._ Red did so and tossed his Pokéball at the Pidgey. After a few wriggles, the ball clicked. The Pidgey was his.

"Alright!" Said Red, holding up the ball triumphantly as he recalled his Charmander. "Future Master Trainer Red catches Pidgey as his first wild Pokémon!" He said to no one.

Suddenly a voice cried out in the distance. "Hey, kid!" Red spotted a girl running towards him. She had eyes that were green like emerald with shaggy, maroon brown hair that was tied in a ponytail above green goggles. She was wearing a black tube top with a purple sleeveless jacket above a green pleated miniskirt with a chain belt with red shorts underneath. She also had red bangles on her right hand and had a star-shaped pendant around her neck.

"Hey, did you see a Pidgey go by here by any chance?" She asked, stopping to pant and catch her breath. Apparently running wasn't her forte.

"Yeah, I did." Responded Red.

"You did? Great! Did you know which way it went?"

Red held the Pokéball to her face. She looked at it for a few seconds, before realizing what Red was telling her. "Wait, you mean you caught it?" She asked in somewhat disbelief. Red nodded his head yes. "That's no fair, I saw it first! I was tracking it down and I lost sight of it for a few minutes!" She extended her hand outwards to the Pokéball contained in Red's hand, but Red quickly pulled it back.

"Hey, there are a lot of other Pidgey here too, you know!" Said Red, wanting to maintain possession of his Pokémon. "Just go find another one!"

"I'll tell you what, how about we battle for it?" Suggested the girl, pulling out a Pokéball of her own. "If I win, I get that Pidgey of yours!"

Red smiled. "Fine! But if I win, you have to come along with me!"

The girl looked back at him in a bit of confusion. "Excuse me?" She asked, not quite sure if she had heard that right.

"Well, if I go across the entire region all by myself, it'd be boring, right?" Said Red. "I mean, you've got your Pokémon, but I'd like some people friends to be with too. Don't you think it's a good idea?"

The girl continued to give him a weird look. "Whatever, I don't mind traveling all by myself, and I certainly don't intend to have to babysit some kid who's four years younger than me my whole journey either."

"Are you saying you're too scared to battle?" Said Red with a slightly taunting grin.

"No," Said the girl. "Because I have no intention of losing! Let's kick it up, Ash!" From her Pokéball, a small, orange-feathered bird emerged from her Pokéball.

"Hey! Isn't that a Torchic?" Said Red, recognizing the Pokémon. "I thought you could only find those in Hoenn!"

"That's true, but I happened to be getting my Pokémon the same time Professor Birch from Hoenn was visiting, and we became attached." She explained. "Now send out your Pokémon and let's battle!"

"Alright, go Charmander!" Called Red as he again brought out his starter. "Let's go with a scratch attack!" Charmander swiped at the Torchic, which was able to nimbly dodge it.

"Alright Ash, let's show him how we do things. Use an ember!" Torchic fired it's own sparks of fire at Charmander.

"Charmander, let's counter with our own ember attack!" Said Red as Charmander met Torchic's embers with it's own, causing the two attacks to fizzle out with each other.

"_Tch, this kid's pretty good."_ The girl thought to herself. _"But I still got him."_ "Ash, let's get on the offensive! Use a peck attack!" The Torchic began running at Charmander and delivering several pecks with it's small but sharp beak. Charmander tried to dodge them all, but the Torchic seemed to have an advantage in speed and was able to land a couple of blows.

"Looks like my Ash is a bit faster than your Charmander!" The girl said confidently. She could feel victory in her grasp. What had she been so worried about? Sure the kid was good, for a ten year old anyway. Any moment he would start showing signs of panic.

But Red retained his poise. "Charmander, try another ember again!" Charmander shot the sparks of flame with it's mouth, hitting the Torchic. The Torchic gained some damage from being so close to the attack, but as it itself was a fire type, the damage was still minor.

"Don't let it bother you Ash! Just keep it up with peck!" The girl called out. The Torchic continued it's assault of pecks at Charmander, who continued to try it's best to dodge but again could not help but take some few more pecks for damage on it. It was getting visible to both trainers that Charmander was getting worn out. _"Heh, If I keep it up like this, I'll surely prevail." _She thought. _"Sorry kid but everyone loses at some point!"_

"Charmander, let's do this! Ember!" Said Red, who still was showing poise and control. Charmander nodded and again sprayed towards the Torchic, who again found itself too close to Charmander to dodge the flames.

"Don't mind it Ash! Shake it off and continue with...." Called out the girl, or at least started to, until she noticed that her Torchic was taking these hits harder than before, enough to have it knocked back to the ground. "Huh? What's going on?" She said, confused about the situation.

"Alright Charmander, let's use this chance! Use an ember again!" Called out Red, sounding more confident than ever. Charmander obliged, and lept in the air and starting shooting it's flames at the lying Torchic, who had no choice but to take the attack head on, giving it more damage. The tables had turned. The Torchic was clearly worn out. "Now let's end this with a scratch!" Commanded Red. Charmander fell to the ground, delivering a swift scratch to the girl's Torchic as it landed. That was enough to knock it out. Red had prevailed yet again.

"We did it Charmander!" Said Red with enthusiasm. "That brings us to 2-0!" He held two fingers in the air in a victory pose.

Meanwhile, his opponent was still a bit shocked. How had that happened? She had been in control, her Ash had a clear advantage in speed. She decided to go straight to the source to find out. "Hey you," She said, with irritation of losing being detectable in her voice. "How did you do that? Ember shouldn't do that much to my Ash!"

Red grinned at this. He loved a chance to look smart. "Charmander's have the ability to do more damage with their fire attacks if they're weakened!" He explained. "Torchics can do this too, you should have studied up a bit more!" He said.

"Well whatever." Said the girl. "You can have your Pidgey. I don't care anymore."

"Aren't you forgetting?" Said Red with a wide smile. "You have to come with me too!"

"Oh, that...." Said the girl. She had forgotten about that in the heat of battle. Cockiness had made her say that. "Well, I still say no to that. There's no way you can make me. I told you, I'm more of the loner type."

"Aw c'mon!" Said Red in that childish, argumentative voice that ten year olds make. "We had a deal, and I won fair and square. So just come with me already!"

"My answer is the same: No." Said the girl as she recalled her knocked out Pokémon and began to walk away.

"Can you at least tell me your name? Mine's Red!" Called out Red.

The girl looked back at him. She supposed she was worthy of telling something about her. "Corona Hunter." She responded. She then continued to walk away. However Red ran up to her and continued to walk beside her.

"Well, Corona," Stated Red. "If you're not gonna agree to our deal, then I'll just walk with you until you accept it!"

Corona sighed. This kid was getting a little annoying. "Look Red, let me go my way, and you'll go yours. I don't have any interest in traveling with you. It's not going to be very fun traveling with someone who doesn't have any interest in you, don't you think?" She tried reasoning with him.

Red was staying firm. "C'mon, don't you think it's better to travel with other people?"

"Some people like to do things alone, okay?" Said Corona. For being the age of ten this kid was making her think hard.

"So, which direction are we heading?" Red, putting the argument aside.

"_I_ am going back to Viridian City. It's were I'm from, I was just stopping here to train Ash a bit, then I was going to head back to my journey." Answered Corona.

"Oh, so you're from Viridian City?" Asked Red. He'd heard Viridian had a strong gym leader, who was also shrouded in mystery.

"Yeah." Answered Corona. "At least, I think."

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Red inquisitively.

"When I was twelve, I lost my memories when I got attacked by a Pokémon." Said Corona. "I only remembered my name afterwards, and the doctors told me I lived in Viridian by myself, so I've lived there ever since, but I don't know if I'm from there." Dangit, why was she bothering to tell him all this stuff? She was getting to friendly with him. She had to think of a way to shake him off.

To make matters worse, Red caught on to this. "See? We're getting more friendly with each other already!" He said.

"_Think Corona! Think!"_ Corona thought. _"What can get this kid off my tail?" _Then an idea hatched. She gave a mock sigh. "Alright Red, I give. I'll travel with you."

"Really! Awesome!" Said Red. "I knew you'd come to like me eventually!"

"You were sure right." Said Corona, nodding to what he said. But in her head her plan had formed. She was rather proud of herself for thinking of it on the fly.

"_I'll play along and travel with this kid for awhile." _She ran down the plan in her mind again. _"Then when we get to Viridian Forest, I'll split, and he'll think we just got lost and search endlessly for me while I'll move on. Then hopefully I'll never_ see _him again."_

All in all, Corona figured the plan pretty much foolproof.

* * *

A/N: And there it is. This is my first time doing a fic with OC's, so hopefully I did it right! I eagerly await your reviews and hope for more OC's!


	3. The Real Trainer's Strength

A/N: Wow, only review for last chapter. Probably caused by eleven other fics updating right after mine...anyway, this chapter features an OC of my own, enjoy!

* * *

"So this his Viridian City, huh?" Exclaimed Red as he, along with Corona, entered the city. To Red, he had only seen this vast amount of buildings only once before in his life, when his mother had taken him to Saffron City for a vacation. Just seeing these large buildings once hadn't been enough. He was glad to get to see them again.

"Yep, this is it." Said Corona plainly. On the contrary, she had lived here all her life (Or so she supposed, having her memory robbed a few years ago), and to her these buildings were nothing new. To people like here, buildings were like trees to people from rural areas of the region. "So just what do you intend on doing first?"

"Well, first I should head to the Pokémon Center to heal up my new Pidgey." Said Red, holding the Pokéball containing his newly acquired Pokémon "Then I head to the new gym and get my first badge!"

"Sounds like a plan." Said Corona with a fake smile. Truthfully, she was pretty glad that Viridian Forest was not far off from here and likely their next destination. At most she'd only be spending one or two days with this kid. She kept this in mind as they walked to the Pokémon Center.

* * *

"Alright, now that that's out of the way," Said Red, walking out of the Pokémon Center, his Charmander and newly acquired Pidgey healed. "Let's go see that Viridian Gym leader! I can't wait to beat him up!" He then turned to Corona. "Hey, if you're from here, you should know what the gym leader's like, right? What kind of Pokémon does he use?" Though Red had studied Pokémon extensively, he'd never really bothered to read up on Gym Leaders.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I have no idea." Said Corona. "He never shows himself in public, and no one's ever seen his face. When trainers who got their badges from him are asked, the answers are always unclear. Some say 'It's nothing really special' with calm looks on their faces, others look more scared and say they aren't allowed to tell. It's really just all a big mystery..."

"Oh, so he's a mystery trainer..." Said Red with a burning look of excitement on his face. "That just makes me want to battle him even more now! Show me the way to the gym!" He told Corona.

"Alright, alright, it's over this way." Sighed Corona, as she began to show him the way towards the city's gym.

* * *

"Woah, this place is huge!" Remarked Red. He was now standing in front of the building, a large, rectangular shaped place with windows too far up too see into, along with a huge door in front. The sign in front of it further confirmed the building's use: VIRIDIAN CITY GYM. "So these, are gyms, huh?"

"Yep," Said Corona. "Who knows what'll be inside?"

"I dunno, but I know the quickest way to find out!" Said Red, eagerly walking towards the door. The door was an automatic one, the one that opens as it detects a person in it's range. This just made the surprise bigger for Red when he found himself slamming right into it.

"Ow!" Called out Red as he rubbed his head in pain. Glass doors hurt.

Corona couldn't help but hold back a laugh at the sight of this. "Hey, are you alright?" She asked in between bouts of trying to suppress her laughter. Who knew? The kid could be entertaining at times.

"What's the big idea here?" Said Red, continuing to rub his head. He tried again, this time more cautiously. Still no go. "Why isn't this stupid door opening?"

"Looks like it's locked." Said Corona, giving the most logical choice to the matter.

"Locked? No way!" Said Red in disappointment as he looked back at the motionless door once again. "A gym can't be locked. How am I going to get all badges if one of the gym's are locked?"

"Maybe he's away?" Said Corona, trying to think of a good reason why.

At this point, a bystander couldn't help but notice the two trainers standing outside the gym looking frustrated. "Excuse me," He asked walking up to them. "Are you people wondering about the gym?"

"Yeah," Said Red. "What's the deal? Why is it locked? I need to get gym badges you know!"

"Well if that's the case, I'm sorry to tell you this but recently the Gym Leader's taken a leave of absence. I'd say it's been about a month since people started realizing it..."

"You mean he's not here?!" Asked Red in disbelief. His quest to get all the badges and conquer the elite four was definitely not getting off to a good start. "How can a gym leader not be at his gym?"

"Well, as no one's ever seen him no one knows the real reason..." Said the bystander. "But there's rumors going around that it's because he's a member of Team Rocket."

_Team Rocket_. The words suddenly brought a pang of emotions to Corona's mind. Though she had lost most of her memories, when she heard about or saw things, sometimes she'd get large feelings of nostalgia. It was telling her 'I must have done this before', or 'I like to do this'. But she had never had experienced what was happening now. The emotions before had been ones of enjoyment or sense of formality, they'd never been like the ones now. They were one's of anger. Of sadness. Of hate. She somehow miraculously keep this feelings being shown and retained a normal look. What was this? What did 'Team Rocket' have to do with her past?

"Team Rocket?" Said Red, getting a little angry. His word's suddenly brought Corona out of that brief trance. "Who are they?"

"I'm surprised you haven't heard of them." Said the bystander. "They're a world famous crime group who use Pokémon for notorious deeds in the crime world, such as stealing, corruption, money....all those things."

This made Corona worried. So Team Rocket are bad people. Why did she react so strongly to people like them? Did she just have a strong sense of justice? Or was it something else...

"So he's a bad guy?" Said Red, whose anger was only continuing to rise. He'd heard of people using Pokémon for bad things before. Who couldn't help but be moved by these sad tales.

"Well, like I said, it's just a rumor." Answered the bystander. "Nonetheless, the leader isn't here. Maybe you should get the other badges first. Maybe by the time you get those, he'll have returned." With the problem being resolved, the bystander then walked away, back to his own business.

"Darn." Said Red with a frown, kicking the ground. "So in the end, this place was a waste of time."

"Hey, there's a bunch of other things to do too." Said Corona. "There's also Route 22, and the Pokémon League is just beyond that, so you could check that out, or...." She stopped herself. _"Darnit why did I just say that, I'm trying to get him to Viridian Forest ASAP. Darnit why did I just say that..."_

"Hey, that's a great idea!" Said Red, almost instantly brightening up. "And there'll be more new Pokémon I can try to catch too!" He started to run in a random direction before realizing he had no idea where he was going. "Hey c'mon Corona, show me the way! Time's a-wastin'!"

"_Why did I just say that..."_ Corona continued to repeat that in her mind as she led Red to the place.

* * *

"Here we are." Said Corona, trying her hardest to withstand not groaning as they left the city and began venturing into route. She could be already ridding herself of him at Viridian Forest right now...

"Alright! Now let's look for some Pokémon!" Yelled Red excitedly, as he began wading around in the large patches of grass. It didn't take long for one to show up. Soon he found himself face to face with another Pokémon, a small, furry one with a tail and a pig snout. Red recognized it.

"Cool, a Mankey!" Said Red. Now here was a Pokémon he'd never seen before except in pictures. It brought excitement to Red seeing a Pokémon in the wild in real life other than Pidgey for the first time. "Alright, let's go Pidgey!" Red's newly acquired Pokémon came out of it's Pokéball, eager to serve it's new owner for the first time.

"Alright Pidgey, start off with gust!" Commanded Red. The Pidgey began flapping it's wings, creating a small windstorm at the Mankey. The Mankey embraced itself for the attack, but it's weakness to flying to attacks made it unavoidable for it to take a sufficient amount of damage.

"Alright, Now let's try a tackle Pidgey!" Said Red. The Pidgey then dove from the air and towards the Mankey. But the Mankey was more prepared to counter this and fired a punch at Pidgey, knocking it away.

"Oh, looks like you're pretty good!" Remarked Red. He wanted this Mankey. "Okay Pidgey, let's go with gust again!" If it work's once, why not again? The hunch was right. Pidgey made another gust, and the Mankey again couldn't avoid it. It was close to being knocked out.

"Alright, now let's a try a Pokéball!" Said Red, throwing a Pokéball at the Mankey. The ball enveloped the Mankey in a red light before trapping it in the ball. It wriggled violently. Apparently Mankey wasn't going to go as quietly as Pidgey did. But it was too weak to break out. The ball clicked. Red had caught a Mankey.

"Yes! That's Pokémon number three!" Said Red, holding the ball in the air.

Corona couldn't help but again be slightly in awe of his battle kid. Sure he was a kid, and an annoying kid too, but his skill at Pokémon was exceedingly well for someone his age. It's too bad he wasn't a bit older. Then she might be convinced to not ditch him in Viridian Forest...

Their thoughts were interrupted and when they both heard something step on a branch from behind them. They both looked to see not a Pokémon, but a person. He looked to be about 16 or so, with black hair that was covered by a large black hat. He also wore a white shirt with black pants, and a matching black jacket that went the length of his body. He looked back at them.

"Sorry," He said in a voice that was hard to tell whether he was being friendly or not. "I couldn't help but notice you people battling that Mankey. It made me remind me of when I was starting out. I didn't mean to spy or anything. My name's Geil."

"When you where starting out?" Asked Red. "So you're here because you're going to challenge the Pokémon League?"

"That's right." Said Geil. "I recently got my eighth badge. I was on my way."

"Really?" Said Red, excited. He was thrilled to be in the presence of a strong trainer like this. "We were just gonna go check the Pokémon League out!"

"Really?" Said Geil. "Well I'm sorry to tell you this, but you have to cross a lake with a water Pokémon to get a good view of it. I'd take you, but I only have on Pokémon to get across, and it only fits one."

This made Red disappointed again. First no gym, and now no league, today wasn't going very well. But then he got an idea. "Well then, will you battle with me?" He asked Geil.

This made both Corona and Geil a little shocked. "Hey, are you alright in the head?" Asked Corona. "He has eight badges! You can't win in your dreams!"

"Maybe, but I wanna see what a real trainer is like!" Was Red's response.

Geil smiled at this. "Alright then, I'll battle." He said.

"Alright, let's go Charmander!" Said Red, calling out his starter as it appeared before him from it's Pokéball.

"A Charmander, huh? What a coincidence." Said Geil, pulling his own Pokéball out. From it came what looked like a larger, stronger Charmander with wings. "I picked that too."

"A-a Charizard?" Said Red. He had loved Charizards. He had determined long ago he would pick Charmander in hopes of one day getting one. "Alright then, Charmander, let's do a scratch!" Charmander lunged at Charizard and delivered a slash to the stomach, but the Charizard didn't even bother moving. It didn't react at all to the attack.

"Alright Charizard, let's use a flamethrower and end this." Said Geil. His Charizard then opened it's mouth and fired a gigantic burst of fire at Charmander. It was hopeless to dodge. By the time the attacked subsided, Charmander had been burned to a crisp, knocked out.

"Charmander, return!" Called Red as he quickly recalled his Pokémon. "I give. There's no way I can do anything. So this is a real trainer's strength..." Said Red. "I still have a long way to go." He turned to Corona. "C'mon Corona, let's heal my Pokémon then head to Viridian Forest! I've gotta get that badge at Pewter City!"

"Alright then." Said Corona, putting on another fake smile as she followed him. Finally!

Meanwhile, Geil recalled his own Pokémon as he watched them walk off. "Hmph, that kid had some spunk...wonder how he'll fare in the future?"

Suddenly, he felt something vibrating in his pocket. He pulled out a cell phone like device. "Hello?"

"Hey, is this Geil?"

"Yeah, this is me."

"Where are you?"

"I'm at Route 22. I felt like giving the Pokémon League a whirl."

"The Pokémon League? You have time for that kinda stuff?"

"You'd be surprised."

"Well whatever. Just hurry and finish it up. We were just calling to make sure you didn't abandon us."

"Nope, I'm still at the ready if you need me."

"Good. After all, you are one of Team Rocket's most important...."

***Click***

"Dang, those guys are annoying." Said Geil pocketed his cell phone. "I have a real life too, ya know?"

* * *

A/N: And there you have it for this chapter! As always, keep up the reviews and submit your own OC's!


	4. Resolve in the Forest

A/N: Ah, 7 more reviews....much better! I'm glad I'm gaining new followers to my fanfiction, I really appreciate it! This chapter features the OC created by the the book master! I hope I got your character right!

* * *

"So this is Viridian Forest!" Exclaimed Red as he and Corona began to enter the outskirts of the forest. The trees of the forest were very tall, with only small drops of sunlight shining down, almost giving one the impression that it was night. There were all sorts of large grass patches scattered throughout the entire forest, which could only mean one thing: The place was loaded to the brim with Pokémon. This made Red all the more excited about venturing into the forest.

Corona was excited too, but for obviously different reasons, for this was where she'd finally unload the burden that was Red off her shoulders. _"Well Red, it's been a good two days or so, but this is where we go our separate paths. I just hope you'll be okay on your own..." _She shook that last part off her mind. _"Nah, he's a strong kid, I'll be fine."_ Of course. Why did she even need to worry about what was going to happen to him anyway? Right now, all she needed was a good way to get separated from this kid without making it look like it was on purpose...

"Okay, Viridian Forest Pokémon, come out come out wherever you are!" Called out Red as he searched the tall patches of grass. It wasn't long before he stumbled across one, one that was worm-shaped, colored brown, and had a spike on it's small head.

"Cool, a Weedle!" Said Red as he reached for one of his Pokéballs. "Alright, let's see how Mankey does in action!"

Suddenly an idea formed in Corona's mind. This was it. This was how she would be able to make her getaway.

"Hey Red," She said. "Let me battle it! Ash hasn't gotten a lot of battle time since we battled. I wanna make my Pokémon strong too, you know?"

This made Red smile. "Alright sure!" He stepped aside to let Corona battle the small Weedle.

"Alright, let's go Ash!" Called out Corona as she unleashed her small, orange-feathered Torchic from her Pokéball. "Ash, use peck on that Weedle!" Her Torchic obeyed, charging with it's beak poised at the bug, ready to start the battle.

But the Weedle apparently much of a fighter. It noticed the Torchic charging at it, and became instantly scared. It began running away, with Corona's Torchic hot in pursuit.

This was going perfect for Corona. "Hey, come back here!" Called out Corona with mock anger as she began chasing the Weedle along with her Torchic.

"Hey, wait up Corona!" Said Red as he began to follow her.

"Red, just stay here!" Said Corona as she was beginning to be farther and farther away from him. "Once I'm done, I'll come back here, so don't worry!"

"Are you sure?" Asked Red, now having to cup his hands over his mouth to make sure Corona could hear him.

"Of course! Did you forget I'm from Viridian City? I know this place like the back of my hand!" Yelled Corona back. This was a total lie of course. It was impossible for anyone to know how to get anywhere in this forest. You just wandered around until you found the exit. Corona prayed that Red's ten year old naiveness would kick in here.

Her prayers were answered. Red smiled back at her. "Okay! I'll wait for you here then!" He yelled back at her.

With this being heard, Corona picked up her pace a bit. As did her Torchic, and the Weedle too. They turned a corner. She looked back. She couldn't see Red. Mission accomplished. She stopped running and began to rest against a tree. "Well, that part of my life is over with. I really am better of traveling with myself." She said to herself, taking a deep breath to recover from that running. That's when she noticed her Torchic was still chasing the Weedle around. "Hey Ash, it's okay now, you don't have to battle anymore." She called to it. The Torchic then stopped pursuing the Weedle. It gave it's master a confused look, but nonetheless obeyed.

Corona then noticed the Weedle, still looking frightened from the attack. "Hey, sorry about that." She said to it, trying to calm it down. She could never leave a Pokémon looking like that alone. "I was just using you to get away from that other kid. I have no real interest in battling you."

Nonetheless the Weedle remained in the frightened. Corona sighed. Some Pokémon you just can't negotiate with...

Then she heard a noise, coming from behind her. At first it sounded like someone humming. She quickly turned around. Had Red caught on? But there was no one behind here. Phew, that was a close one. But then where was the humming coming from.

But then it got louder. The sound was clearly not that of one humming anymore. It was the sound something buzzing.

Corona looked back at the Weedle. "Don't tell me..." She said, realizing what she might just have evoked. The noise got even louder. She looked back again. This time her vision was greeted by a large mass of swarming Beedrill.

Corona didn't bother to say anything to this. It would only waste precious breath. She quickly recalled her Pokémon, and then began to run. Run extremely fast. She knew she'd have no chance against an entire swarm of Beedrill. _"Perfect, just perfect,"_ She thought. _"I finally get away from the kid and then this happens. Just my rotten luck..."

* * *

_

Meanwhile, Red had begun to grow a bit impatient. Where was Corona? She'd been gone for over half an hour, saying she'd be back when she'd finished battling that Weedle. How long does it take to battle a stupid Weedle? "Could she really have gotten lost?" Red wondered aloud. She'd sounded pretty confident when she said she'd known this place well, but Red supposed this place was pretty big. He decided to leave and look around for her.

"Hey Corona!" He called out in the forest, though there was no response other than a few Pidgey flying out of some trees. "Corona!" He called again.

Suddenly, he heard a rustling noise behind him. "Corona?" He said, turning his head, hoping he'd found her.

But it wasn't Corona, it was someone else. He was a boy who looked to be about a year older than Red, who was wearing an orange shirt, with cargo pants, and had light blue eyes along with brown, shaggy hair.

"Sorry," He said a little apologetically. "But I'm not the person you're looking for. My name's Daniel."

"Oh," Said Red. "Well, have you seen a girl named Corona around here? She has brown hair, black shirt and purple jacket, a green skirt, about fourteen...did you see anyone like that? We got separated."

"I'm sorry, but I haven't. To tell you the truth, I'm a little lost myself." Said Daniel, a little embarrassed by that fact. "I thought I'd know my way around after being getting through here once before, so I tried to see if I could do it again. But I guess you just can't get adjusted to this place."

"Well then, if you don't mind, I have to go back to finding my friend." Said Red, who began to resume his search for Corona.

"Hold on," Said Daniel, holding Red up. "It's better to travel with others when you're lost. That way we'll be more prepared in case we're attacked by wild Pokémon. So I'll make you deal. If you help me get out of this forest, I'll help you look for your friend. Deal?"

I didn't take Red long to debate about it. "Deal!" He said. "But before we do anything we have to find Corona first!"

"Alright then." Said Daniel, who pulled out one of his Pokéballs. "Let's go Dragonair!" From his Pokéball emerged the long, blue, serpent-like Pokémon, with it's wings attached to it's head.

"Woah, where'd you get that?" Asked Red in awe. Next to Charizard, the Dragonite line had been one of his favorite Pokémon. He always wanted to catch one of them as well.

"Well, let's just say I'm not exactly the newest trainer on the block." Said Daniel, hopping onto the Dragonair as it took to the skies. "So here's the plan: I'll look for your friend on my Dragonair, and you'll start searching for the exit. You look like a pretty strong kid, so you'll be able to fight off anything that attacks you. We'll get our goals accomplished quicker this way."

"But how will I know where you are once you've found her?" Asked Red.

"Dragonair are actually pretty fast flyers, I'll be able to find you, don't worry about it." Said Daniel. "You just focus on finding the exit, okay?"

"Alright! Sounds like a plan!" Said Red. He then began to run off searching for the exit of the area, while Daniel began to fly over the forest on his Dragonair. Of course, he could've just flown out of the forest like this, but Daniel liked a challenge.

* * *

Corona was continuing to run from the swarm of Beedrill, though they continued to do nothing but gain ground on her. Why did she have to be so unskilled at running. _"Why does this kind of stuff always happen to me??Why, why why?" _She said to herself in her head. _"If only I hadn't split up with Red then, this would've been no problem!"_ She never thought she'd be missing Red. And so soon at that.

But unbeknownst to her, help seemed to be just on the horizon. Daniel was flying just overhead on his Dragonair, and was keeping a sharp lookout for her, fulfilling his part of his deal he had made with Red. He looked to his side and noticed Corona running away from the Beedrill.

"_That girl...is she the one that kid was looking for?"_ He thought to himself. _"She certainly fits the description..."_ He prepared to swoop down with Dragonair.

"Oh, Why'd I have to go and betray Red like this?" She asked herself again, this time out loud. Sure he'd been annoying, but he hadn't been _too_ bad. He was almost like a younger brother almost. They sometimes could be the most evil of creatures, but at the end of the day you're glad you have them. Except Corona didn't right now.

This made Daniel pause for a second. _"Oh? So she was only pretending to be his friend? Hmm, that's not very nice..."_ He thought to himself. He grinned a bit and decided to hold off his rescue. One of Daniel's favorite things to do was just sit back and watch lesser experienced people resolve things themselves. Though he was only eleven, he'd already beaten several gyms and built a team of powerful Pokémon. It'd made younger trainers, and even some older trainer's who were not as good as him that he'd come across ask for his help. Though it was fun to look all cool and show them how it's done, sometimes it was better to take a neutral side and spectate what was going on.

Corona's stamina finally caught up with her as she collapsed to the ground, dead tired from running, almost on the verge of passing out. "God, Arceus, Mew....whoever it is who's in charge of things," She said, deciding to use her last strength. "If by some miracle you let me survive, and by another miracle I meet up with Red or anyone else that says they want to travel with me, I'll agree instantly. I don't make mistake's twice. I have no memories and to my knowledge no family, haven't I been through enough? Please..." She panted.

Daniel grinned at this. "_She passed."_ He then took out one of his Pokéballs and unleashed a Charmeleon. "Charmeleon, use a flamethrower on those Beedrills." He said to the Charmeleon. It obeyed, spraying a huge mass of flames at the Beedrill. This blast either knocked them out or scared them off, causing them to scatter away from Corona.

"_These flames..." _Thought Corona as she laid on the ground, unable to see who was causing them. _"Could it really be..." _That was her last thought before she fell unconscious, her body being drained of too much energy.

* * *

Corona awoke with a start. She felt her chest. She was still breathing. She looked around. Not a Beedrill in sight. She had survived.

"Hey, Corona, you're up!" Called out a familiar voice. She looked behind her and saw Red, being his usual, energetic self.

"R-red?" She said in a little disbelief. She remembered what her last sight was before she blacked. "Where you the one who saved me?"

"That's right! It was all me!" Said Red, looking as if he was very proud of it. Though in reality, he was very confused.

* * *

"_Hey Daniel! You found her!" Said Red as Daniel arrived on his Dragonair, along with the sleeping Corona. "But why is she sleeping?"_

"_Oh, she was being chased by some Beedrill and collapsed due to exhaustion from too much running. Luckily I came to the rescue and drove them off. She'll wake up soon." Said Daniel. _

"_Really? Thanks!" Said Red. "And I found the exit too! Look! You can see Pewter City from here!" He pointed off into the horizon, where the faint outline of buildings could be made out._

"_Alright, I'll be on my way then." Said Daniel, getting back on his Dragonair. "Also, if she ever asks, say it was you who beat those Beedrill."_"_Huh? Why?" Asked Red._

"_Please, just do it." Said Daniel, with a faint grin on his face as he rode off on his Dragonair.

* * *

_

"_So Red really saved me back there..."_ Said Corona to herself. _"Is this...fate? Am I really getting a second chance?"_

"Hey C'mon Corona!" Called out Red as he began to run. "We're almost to Pewter City! I've gotta get that first Gym Badge!"

Corona just smiled back at him. For real this time. "Alright, I'm coming." She said, as she followed Red to Pewter City.

* * *

A/N: And there you have it! Looks like Corona is now a full time traveler with Red! But what will happen next? Please review, and don't forget to submit your OC's if you have any!


	5. Meeting with It Girl

A/N: Alright, more Reviews! Keep 'em comin' people! Featured in today's chapter is the OC submitted by Ah-nonymous! Enjoy!

* * *

"Here we are, Pewter City!" Called out Red as he and Corona had arrived at their newest destination. It had a little quainter feel than Viridian City, but still had many buildings scattered around the city, including the Pewter City gym, which Red was just dying to get to. "C'mon Corona! Let's get heading to that gym!"

"Okay." Said Corona as she started walking with him to the direction. But then she remembered something that made her stop. "Hey, u, from now on, could you call me 'Torrie'?"

"Huh? Why?" Asked Red, a bit confused by this request.

"Well, you see, that's what I'll my friends called me, so I guess you can say that this just means we're good friends and all." Said Corona in response. She hadn't told him this before due to the fact she thought they'd have separated by now, but if she was going to be traveling with this kid for awhile, she'd figure to make sure they were friends.

Red was still a bit confused by this, but nonetheless agreed. "Alright then Coro-I mean, Torrie! Let's go to Pewter Gym then!"

* * *

"Alright, first badge, here we come!" Said Red as they approached the gym building, which from the outside had the same basic appearance as the one in Viridian.

"I've heard the Gym Leader, Brock, uses some pretty powerful Pokémon....but I'm sure it'll be no problem." Said Corona. After that whole ordeal in Viridian Forest, she wasn't particularly scared of what some Pokémon this trainer used, unless it had anything to do with Beedrill.

"Hello? Anyone here?" Asked Red as he entered the gym. The inside of the place was like stepping into a quarry, rocks where everywhere. It was hard to believe this was the inside of a building.

"Oh, are you guys here to fight Brock?" Asked a voice. It came from a young boy who sitting by one of the rocks. He was dressed in a camper-like uniform and looked to be the same age as Red.

"Yeah, do you know where he is?" Asked Red to the camper boy. "I've gotta win my first badge here, you know?"

"Well, sorry but he isn't here right now." Answered the camper flatly.

This almost made Red's jaw drop in disbelief. No, not again, two gyms in a row the leader is absent? What was going on here? "Well, do you know when he's going to be back?"

The camper boy smirked a bit. "I do, but I'll only tell you if can beat me in a battle!" From his pocket he pulled out a Pokéball.

"Alright, sounds like a plan!" Said Red, smirking as well. He could already see himself confronting with Brock right now. "Let's go, Mankey!" Said Red as he unleashed the monkey like Pokémon. He had never gotten to test it out in Viridian Forest, so now seemed like a good time to use it. His Mankey grunted as it emerged from it's Pokéball. It was eager for a fight.

"Let's show 'em how it we do things, Sandshrew!" Called out the camper. From his Pokéball came out a small, rodent like Pokémon, with a texture on it's back that reminded one of sandy bricks. It locked eyes with Red's Mankey, and it too prepared for battle.

"Sandshrew, use a sand attack!" Called out the camper. The Sandshrew gathered up some of the sand-like substance covering the rocky building and flung it at Mankey, hitting it's two eyes, blinding it as the Mankey fought to get the sand out. "Now quick, use a tackle attack!" Sandshrew rolled itself up into a ball and began rolling towards Mankey, quickly gaining velocity.

"Mankey, shake it off quick! Then counter with a low kick attack!" Ordered Red as his Mankey finally shook out the remaining sand it's eyes, only to see a Sandshrew almost inches away from it. But using it's extreme flexibility it was able to move out of the way. It then delivered a swift kick with it's leg to the rolling Sandshrew, knocking it back at forcing it out of it's ball shape.

"Sandshrew, don't mind! Just use another tackle!" Called out the camper. Sandshrew shook of the attack and once again began rolling itself at Mankey again.

"Mankey! Let's counter with a karate chop again!" Called out Red. Mankey was full prepared for the attack this time, and delivered a swift chop to the Sandshrew again. This again caused Sandshrew to open op from it's ball state, exposing it's soft belly. "Now let's finish this with another low kick!" Called out Red. Mankey jumped in the air and dropped another kick on the Sandshrew's stomach, this time the pain being too much. The Sandshrew was knocked out.

"Sandshrew! Return!" Called out the camper as he quickly recalled his Pokémon, which vanished in a flash of red light. "I've gotta hand it to you, you're a pretty good trainer." Said the camper. "But I still think you've got awhile to go if you wanna beat Brock!"

"Well, speaking of which, where is Brock?" Asked Corona.

"Yeah, you said you'd tell us!" Demanded Red. He was really looking forward to his first gym badge.

The camper gave a sigh. "Alright, I know I said I'd tell you. He's at the Pewter Museum right now. Apparently there's some sort of 'It Girl' concert or something being held there and he went to check it out. He'll be back by tomorrow."

"Huh? It Girl is in this city?" Asked Corona, in a bit of a surprise.

"Do you know what he's talking about, Torrie?" Asked Red.

"What? You mean you don't know?" Said Corona in a bit of moderate surprise. "She's a real famous singer. She's well known across all of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh.... all the regions of the world! I heard she's a pretty good trainer too..."

"Well, then, why don't we go check it out?" Suggested Red. "Maybe I can meet Brock and convince him to come battle with me!"

"Okay!" Said Corona, who was thrilled at the idea. She was a pretty big It Girl fan.

"Then let's go!" Said Red, as they ran out the gym and too the museum.

* * *

Red and Corona were slightly at awe when they walked into the museum. The usually calm and quiet place was no a gigantic box of noise, as various colors flashed and music was blaring throughout the whole area. A stage had been placed in the center of the building, and from it a single girl stood, the center of all the attention. She looked to be sixteen with long blond hair and a skinny frame, and was wearing a white dress with matching white boots.

"Oh, that's her!" Said Corona as she pointed to the girl. "That's the It Girl!"

"Really, that's great!" Said Red, though you could tell he clearly didn't care. "Now where can I find Brock?"

Suddenly a loud and obnoxious voice called out from behind them. "YEAH, GO IT GIRL, I LOVE YOU!" It yelled out. They turned back and saw a man who looked to be in his very late teens with dark tan skin and spiky hair, and was wearing a black vest and gray pants.

"Hey, keep it down, will ya?" Asked Red to the man. Then he saw his chance to ask him his question. "Hey, do you know where I can find Brock around here?" He asked.

"Hm? You're looking for Brock?' Asked the man.

"Yeah, do you know where he is?" Asked Red.

"Of course I do! He's right here!" Answered the man, pointing to himself.

"What? You mean you're Brock?" Asked Corona. He so far hadn't given the impression of the serious, intense nature that Gym Leaders are supposed to have.

"The one and only!" Answered Brock.

"Well then, we have to battle so I can badge!" Said Red in a demanding sort of tone. "I need to get my first badge!"

"Now hold on here!" Said Brock.. "This is the It Girl concert! She only comes here once a year! This is the biggest day of the year for me! I can't just leave to battle a kid!" Suddenly the singer began to change the song and began singing a new one. "YEAH, GO IT GIRL, YOU'RE THE BEST!" He cheered again. "Look, just come back tomorrow and I'll battle you. You can hold on one day, can't you?"

Red realized that further arguing would be pointless."Fine." He said with a bit of a pout.

"Hey Red, while we're here, can we just stay until this concert's over?" Asked Corona. "I've always wanted to be at an It Girl concert."

"Huh?" Asked Red. He really hadn't been planning to do this.

"Look Red, if you're going to be traveling with other people, you can't just make it be about you all the time." Said Corona. "You've got to let me do some things too!"

"Tch, fine...." Said Red again. This was turning out to be like when he had found out Viridian Gym was closed.

Eventually, the music subsided, and the party was over. People started to leave the building as the lights returned to normal.

"C'mon, wasn't that a little fun, Red?" Asked Corona who had clearly enjoyed the concert.

"Heh." Was all that came from Red. He was really looking forward to be in the gym, battling with Brock. He gave a yawn. It was getting late out, after all. "Dangit, I'll have to wait until tomorrow to battle Brock." Said Red. "I'm getting tired."

"Ah, you said it!" Said a female voice from behind them. They turned around, and where in a for a bit of a surprise: It was the It Girl herself.

"You're..the It Girl!" Said Corona. She almost couldn't believe she was standing right there. "I-it's a pleasure to meet you!"

:Please call me Angel." The singer responded. "Anyway, I just saw you guys and couldn't help but overhear about you challenging Brock. Are you guys Pokémon Trainers?"

"Y-yes! And I'm a really big fan!" Said Corona, who was getting a little giddish. Red gave a slight sigh. He never understood why girls would get like this.

"Well then, would you like to help me with something?" She asked as she pulled out a photograph of a boy, who looked to be about nine. "If you guys are Pokémon Trainers, that means you go lots of places, right? Have either of you seen this boy? Do you know where he lives, or what his name is?"

Corona took a look at the picture. "Sorry, but I haven't seen him." She said, sounding a little downcast, not being able to help one of her favorite celebrities.

"Hey, let me see." Said Red, as he took a look at the picture. "Hey, I think I've seen this person before!" He said.

Now it was Angel's turn to get a little giddy. "R-really? What's his name? Where does he live?" She asked, asking the questions in rapid succession.

Red thought about it hard, but nothing really came up. "Sorry, it's just this face looks really familiar. I don't actually know this person, but the face looks really familiar..."

"Well, it's kind of an old picture." Said Angel. "It's from nine years ago..."

"Nine years ago?! I was just a baby back then!" Said Red. _"Do I really know this person?"_

"Well, here's my phone number in case you remember!" Said Angel as she handed him a small card with a number printed on it. "Just give me a call if you ever remember!" With that, she too left the building.

"Wow, you're really lucky! You got her number! Let me see!" Said Corona as she quickly snatched the piece of paper from Red's hands. "I need to write this down..."

Meanwhile, Angel was sitting on a bench in a nearby park, looking at the picture of the boy.

* * *

"_YAAAAA!" Yelled a seven year old Angel, who was desperately trying to get away from a large, angry looking Beedrill. "Somebody help!"_

"_Poliwag, use bubblebeam!" Called out a voice. Almost instantly, the small, blue, tadpole Pokémon jumped in the pathway of the girl and fired a series of bubbles at the Beedrill, exploding on contact, and knocked out the bee Pokémon. A boy at age nine, whose appearance matched that of the one in the photograph emerged from the forest._

"_Th-thank you!" Said Angel to the boy._

_Suddenly the boy turned back at hir, his face looking rather red. "D-don't think I saved you because I like you or anything!" He said, blushing a little more. "It's just I'm going to be a strong trainer one day! And strong trainers save other people! Ya got that?"_

_Angel, who began blushing a little too, nodded._

"_Good!" Said the boy, and then began to run off._

"_Wait! What's your name?" Called out Angel. "Where do you live?"_

"_I'll tell you all that when I become a strong trainer!" Called out the boy as he began to vanish from view.

* * *

_

"_Ever since then, I've become famous, traveled many cities, written songs about that day, but the only clue I have to who he is is this picture." _Thought Angel. _"I hope that trainer boy remembers who he is..."

* * *

_A/N: And that's it for this chapter! Next time, the battle for the Boulderbadge! Don't miss it, and please continue reviewing!


	6. Evolve to Win

A/N: Hey evryone, sorry for not updating for awhile. I guess you could blame it on a combination of writer's block and constant distractions, but here is the next chapter finally. Please enjoy it!

* * *

Red and Corona stood outside of the Pewter City Gym, one day after doing so and discovering that the gym leader Brock had taken the day off.

"Alright, this time, I'll definitely get my badge!" Said Red. He had grown rather impatient, as his quest for his first badge had been delayed by several occasions. But this time there would be no interruptions. The Boulderbadge would definitely be his today.

"Me too!" Said Corona. After all, she too was journeying across the land for badges as well, she was also looking forward to obtaining her first badge.

"Alright Brock, let's settle this today!" Called out Red as he ran into the building, getting a second look at the rocky indoor terrain the gym had. Standing on the other end of the building was none other than Brock himself.

"Hey, so you came back!" Said Brock. "Are you ready to battle?"

"You bet!" Said Red. "I've been waiting for a whole day to get your badge!"

"Don't say it like it's so easy!" Said Brock, pulling out a Pokéball. "Go, Geodude!" From the Pokéball emerged the small, rock like Pokémon.

"A Geodude huh? Alright, go Mankey!" Said Red, realizing the type advantage he'd have as the monkey Pokémon came out of it's Pokéball.

"Alright Geodude, let's start of with a tackle attack!" Ordered Brock. The Geodude flung itself at Mankey, hurtling at an incredible speed considering it was a rock. The Mankey couldn't dodge and took the attack head on, causing some damage.

"_Tch, this guy's on a whole nother level than the Pokémon I've fought so far..." _Thought Red. _"I guess he isn't a Gym Leader for nothing. But I can still win!"_ "Mankey, shake it off and use a karate chop!" Red's Mankey tried to shake off the pain as it lept at the Geodude and chopped it directly in the head, causing a lot of damage due the the fighting weakness of Geodudes, but due to Geodude's rock hard body, Mankey felt a sting of pain in it's hand as well.

"You're using Mankey's type advantage well, but you're still not attacking correctly." Said Brock. "I have one other Pokémon besides Geodude, and it's even stronger. If you keep it up you're Mankey's not going to be able to match up against it."

"Grr, I know, I know!" Said Red. He was beginning to realize how much he had underestimated Brock. After seeing him at that concert he had figured him to be a pushover, but he really was an experienced battler. This win was going to be harder than he thought.

Corona was thinking much of the same thoughts. _"Red's just barely winning, and he's using a fighting type, and there's another Pokémon waiting in the wings. And all I have is Ash. Can I really beat this guy?" _She wondered.

"Okay Mankey, let's use a low kick!" Commanded Red. The Mankey, though it was getting more injured, was still able to deliver a swift kick to the Geodude's face. The Geodude was too slow to avoid it and took it head on, causing it to be knocked out from the attack. One down, one to go.

"Well, you got one of my Pokémon." Said Brock with a grin. "But can you defeat my other one with that beat up Mankey?" He pulled out a Pokéball. "Onix, go!" Red was shocked to see the gigantic rock snake Pokémon come out of the Brock's Pokéball. He and Corona had to stare in awe at it's sheer size. Red had known Onix were big, but because he'd only seen them in pictures he didn't realize just how big they were. Until now.

"A-an Onix?" Said Red, still in disbelief. But then he quickly shook it off. "Well, so what if it's big, let's see how it battles! Mankey, use another low kick!" Mankey jumped an incredibly high jump, all the way to the Onix's face, and delivered another kick to the face.

"Onix, dodge it!" Commanded Brock. His Onix, despite it's massive size, was still able to duck it's face out from the kick. "Now, let's finish this with slam!" The Onix swung it's tail at the still airborne Mankey, which made direct contact, knocking it out almost instantly.

"Mankey, return!" Said Red as he recalled his knocked out Pokémon. He was in a pinch now. Both his Pidgey and Charmander would be badly matched up against a rock Pokémon, especially one like an Onix. But, Charmanders can learn metal claw. He decided it was better than nothing. "Let's end this, Charmander!" Yelled Red as he launched his Charmander's Pokéball in the air, as his starter emerged from it. _"I have to be careful."_ Thought Red. _"If that Onix lands just one hit, I'll be done for. But it might only take one or two metal claws to knock it out."_

Unfortunately Brock was catching on to this strategy. "Alright Onix, let's use dig!" Onix dove headfirst into the ground, it's gigantic large body disappearing in a matter of seconds, it's location now unknown. "Can't play it safe if you don't know where I'm going to attack from." Said Brock with another grin.

But Red was unfazed by this. "Charmander, listen for the Onix coming!" Pokémon have naturally much better hearing than people, and Red knew this. The Charmander listened patiently, waiting for when the Onix would strike. It heard the Onix coming up faster. It quickly jumped out of the way as the Onix jumped out from the ground, right where it was previously standing. "Now's our chance Charmander! Use metal claw!" Charmander's hand starting glowing as it preformed a huge slashing move on the Onix, it's super effective capabilities were even able to knock the Onix backwards, knocking it out.

"I....I've done it!" Said Red. "The Boulderbadge is mine!" Finally, after all the waiting, he had obtained his first badge. It felt like everything Red thought it would feel like, a great rush of joy went through his body.

Brock recalled his Onix and walked up to Red. "Well, that was some great battling there." Said Brock, as he pulled out a small, silver, badge and handed it to Red. "You deserve this."

Then suddenly, Red's Charmander began glowing a large bright glow, it's body suddenly being enamored in light.

"My...Charmander...it's...." Said Red. He knew what was happening. And he was very happy about it. "It's evolving!"

By the time the glowing had subsided, a Charmander was no longer standing there. Instead it was a more redder, taller, lizard like Pokémon it had become a Charmeleon. It let out an exuberant roar, feeling more tougher than ever.

"Woohoo! I got a Charmeleon!" Said Red, pumping his fist as he recalled the Charmeleon. Finally, he was starting to get some cool and impressive looking Pokémon. He looked at the Pokéball that it was contained in. "We're gonna win lots of battles together, okay?" He said to it.

The moment was interuppted by Corona speaking up. "Alright, Brock," she said. "I want a badge too! So let's battle!" She took out her Pokéball.

Brock looked at her and smiled. "So my next opponent is a cute girl like you? Awesome! But first, I have to heal my Pokémon. So just hold on for a few moments." He then walked over to a machine that was placed on the corner side of his gym and placed his two Pokéballs on it. The machine whirred for a few moments, and then came to a stop. Brock then headed back on to the battlefield. "Alright then, let's go!"

"Let's kick it up, Ash!" Said Corona, sending out her small, fire bird Pokémon.

"Alright, let's go Onix!" Said Brock. The large snake like Pokémon once again appeared on the battlefield.

"Starting of with Onix right away?" Said Corona in confusion. Where was that Geodude?

Brock smiled a bit. "I see that that Torchic is the only Pokémon. I'm not gonna use a disadvantage in Pokémon against a girl like yourself! This'll just be a 1-on-1 battle!"

"_Disadvantage? I still have to fight an Onix here!" _Corona complained in her head, getting a little tired of Brock's flirtatious way of speaking. But if Red could defeat this Onix, why couldn't she? "Okay Ash! Let's start with an ember!" Her Torchic fired an array of small flames at the Onix's face, but it only seemed to slightly damage it, aggravating it more than anything.

"Onix, let's use a tackle attack!" Commanded Brock, as his Onix lunged at the small Torchic, which was just barely able to make it out of the way.

"_C'mon Corona, think! There's gotta be some way I can beat this Onix!" _Thought Corona as she tried to come up with a legitimate strategy. Alas, she could not find one. "Ash, just keep it up with ember!" Commanded Corona as her Torchic again fired the attack at the Onix. It seemed more weakened from the attack then last time, but the damage still was minor.

"Alright Onix, let's use a slam!" Commanded Brock. Onix then swung it's tail down to Corona's Torchic again, and Torchic could not evade it this time. It took the attack head on this time, getting knocked back and taking major damage.

"Oh no, Ash!" Called out Corona as she saw her starter being knocked back in pain. Things were looking grim now. Her only Pokémon was almost done while Brock's Onix still had a lot of fight in it.

"C'mon, Ash, get back up!" Pleaded Corona. "We can't fall behind to stupid Red over here!"

"Hey!" Called out Red.

The Torchic started to try to get back up. You could clearly see it was very hurt and in quite a bit of pain. It kept trying to stand, but kept failing every time.

"You shouldn't push your Pokémon too much." Said Brock. "There's going to be defeats. You've gotta know when to throw in the towel..."

"Be quiet!" Said Corona. "Ash wants to win just as bad as me! I know that! We're going to win, no matter what!"

Her Torchic chirped in agreement. But how could it win? Was there way? There had to be a way. Yes, there was a way. Could it do it? Yes it could. It was ready. Suddenly, the Torchic found itself standing back up. And then it started to glow.

"Ash! He's evolving?" Said Corona and a bit of shock. But it was happening. Soon As was no longer a Torchic, but now a Combusken, standing taller and more human like. The newly evolved Pokémon gave a triumphant roar.

"I see, your Pokémon evolved in order to win this fight." Said Brock. "But does that mean it can win? Onix, use another slam!" Commanded Brock as Onix again slammed it's tail at the now former Torchic.

"Don't forget, Ash is a fighting type now too! Ash, use Double Kick!" Yelled Corona as her Pokémon easily dodged the oncoming tail and then delivered a swift kick to the Onix's face. The large snake Pokémon almost was completely knocked down by the power of the kick. But then came another kick, just as swift and powerful as the first one. The Onix could take no more. It was knocked out.

"Onix, return!" Called out Brock, recalling his Pokémon, again having been defeated. He then walked over to Corona and presented her with her badge. "Your Torchic is very loyal to you. I thought you were pushing your Pokémon too much but in the end it was what your Pokémon wanted to do, and it prevailed."

"Alright!" Said Corona, taking her badge. This was a big moment for her as well.

* * *

"So, where do we go for the next badge, Torrie?" Asked Red as they walked out of the gym. They were both still admiring their newly acquired first badge.

"It's in Cerulean City." Answered Corona. "But first, we have to get through Mt. Moon. I've heard it's like a maze in there..." She pointed to a large mountain in the distance.

"Ah, it'll be no problem." Said Red, not thinking of it much. "If it means we have to go through their to get the next badge, I'll get through it in a heartbeat!" With that, he began to run towards the mountain.

"Hey, wait up!" Called Corona as she chased after him. _"I'm sure Red's right, it'll be no problem." _ She thought. _"But why am I getting this really bad feeling about it?"

* * *

_A/N: And there you have it! Next chapter we will be heading towards Mt. Moon! But what is this danger that Red and Corona will face! Please comment and review!


End file.
